Kirby Light
History Kirby was raised in Virginia. His mother is a professional hero with the transformation quirk Storm Herald and his father is a handyman with emitter ice type quirk which is only powerful enough to frost over small objects. Kirby's quirk is almost exactly like his mothers. He has 5 younger siblings all with some variation of their parents quirks, however most of them possess powerful quirks like their mother. Kirby spent quite a lot of his free time at the hero office his mother, whose hero name is Kirin, unofficially leads. This office has some powerful heroes in it that could easily make it in the top 100 if not for their tendency to cause massive amounts of property damage. While some damage is protected under law they are often sued over excessive property damage. This has left Kirby a bit sour to them as after the death of Father Wilhelm their destructive tendencies got so bad they got a warning for the association that they would get shut down if they kept hearing reports of this behavior. Father Wilhelm was Kirby's role model when he was young for not only having the rather impressive quirk know as 'the ten commandments' but for being the one person at the hero office that displayed true heroism at all times. Father Wilhelm would often whip the other members of the office into shape before he died when Kirby was 13. Kirby's mother at one point was being pressured by the hero Jolt to marry him so they could make children with even more powerful electric quirk but she rejected him and in the end, according to her, she left him half dead in an alleyway and they haven't spoken since. She is also not allowed to live or work in cities due to the thunderstorms she constantly causes. At home Kirby's parents actually have a stable marriage, even if they do have their clashes from time to time over safety or money. He also is well liked by his siblings, even if some of them don't show it often. Appearance Kirby appears to be your average lad. His hair is always a mess since transforming causes it to spike unnaturally so he has stopped putting effort into fixing it on days where he uses his quirk often. He is rather tone and in shape. Quirk Kirby‘s quirk has also been coined the Storm Herald due to its similarities with his mother’s quirk. When using it he transforms; gaining a horn from his forehead, fur along his shoulders and spine, and a horse like tail. He has yet to gain any abilities that generate electricity. However, he becomes faster and more agile with the down side of having an increased sense of pain. Personality Kirby is generally rather chill and open, preferring to make friends in a place where he has none. However, he is not afraid of being confrontational when required or provoked. Despite how much he complains about the heroes back home he finds himself being someone who loves to get into a fight every once in a while. Due to his quirk most times causing much itching when the fur grows into cloth he tends to remove his shirt often. Friends So far; Cola Enemies So far probably Landon Aspirations He wishes to become a hero. He sees the late Father Wilhelm has a role model of the hero he wants to be. Some one who fights for those who can't and does so will all their body and mind. Someone who will do whatever they can to help those in need without putting themselves in excessive danger. Category:Herostomia Character Category:Herostomia Player Characters